Changing a layout on a gaming table typically requires shutting down a table game while the new gaming table layout is installed on the table. Moreover, the current hand or chip detection devices are generally positioned on the table on top of the gaming table layout and may comprise a button or light sensor. This is very inefficient for maintenance reasons since every time a gaming table layout is changed the device must be disconnected and removed from the table. Damage is more likely from the device being exposed on the table top.
Moreover, regularly changing gaming table layouts the traditional way can also affect the placement of the gaming spots relative to bet and card tracking sensors that may be installed in the table. If the layout is not placed accurately, the sensors may not work correctly. So, against that backdrop, a need currently exists for a modular gaming table that allows casino staff to quickly and easily change out a gaming table layout upon expiration of its useful life while also providing accurate placement of the bet spots on the layout relative to tracking sensors mounted beneath the layout on the table.